Pack Protects Their Own
by Jiggaly-Ribbs
Summary: When Colonel Roy Mustang walked into the CCPD to bring them a high profile case-and check in on his pack mate, Maes Hughes-he was not expecting to find a new pack mate in Detective Elric. Why is Elric so against a new pack? Can he convince him he's better off with a pack than none. Shifter AU
1. Chapter 1: Roy Mustang gets a Surprise

Another series of my own PERSONAL AU's  
Depending on the Fullmetal Alchemist AU/fanfic, characters will act accordingly. Whether their aliens, cowboys, alchemist, or normal. Characters that have died(Hughes) may or may not be alive.  
Enjoy.  
This is a shape shifting modern AU. Not all pack members are shifters.

Chapter One: Edward Elric gets a Surprise

"Ed." a barista called informing the room that his was ready. Edward Elric creaked as he stood, cracked his back, then proceeded to grab his coffee. It had been a long night, and his had ended just under 4 hours ago. The time now read 7:42 and he was late...again. He'd been finishing up a case that involved a cross-dressing serial killer butcher. Like that wouldn't give him nightmares. His Aunt(1) or something like that owned a butcher shop-he'd have to pay close attention to the meat next time he stopped by.

Maes Hughes, his Aunts step brother is the Chief of Police in Central City, and got him a job, where he work his way to Detective. Where he is now, slaving away. His younger brother-Alphonse-was studying abroad in Xingese so that he could really get a feel for the anthropology...thing, whatever.

He walked into the bull pin and skirted the edges hoping Hughes wouldn't see him. He was so close, when a hand grabbed his shoulder, turning he came face to face with a dark haired man with obsidian eyes. He was about to ask what the hell he wanted, when said man leaned into his space and sniffed at his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" I screamed at him. To say the least, the man was startled.

"Sir, I believe we should take this somewhere else." A women behind the strange man said. The man gave a curt nod. The whole of the department was staring.

"Where can I find Commissioner Hughes." he says. But the way he says it, makes it sound arrogant, and in command, all at the same time. I mean to blow him off with a simple 'piss off' but something pushes me to answer him. It was like I was being drawn in, I hadn't felt like this sense before the pride...NO! I realized what it was, it was the scent of pride. That's why the man was smelling him, but he had put the concealer on! Was it not enough? He didn't want a new pride, he just wanted his brother. The pull was getting stronger he had to answer, but it didn't have to be respectful.

"In his office, Bastard!" That'll teach him. Ed turned and left, stomping the rest of the way to his desk. There was no way that Hughes had missed that confrontation.

Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, along with 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc made their way through the Central City Police Department(CCPD), coming up short when the faint scent of pack wafted by them as a young man passed them. It was unfathomable, that someone of their pack was here-besides Maes-when they knew for a fact that none of the others were here. He was of a slight build, with long golden hair tied up in a ponytail. And when he turned they where struck with shocked eyes that matched the color of his hair. The scent was there, there was no mistaking it even if he was wearing a concealer. I leaned further into him for a better smell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" He screamed. I was startled out of my reserve by the out burst. So enhanced by this new pack scent I had completely disregarded the young man.

"Sir, I believe we should take this somewhere else." Riza spoke up. There was no doubt that she and Havoc had smelled the same thing I had, but they had remained back so that their pack leader could see if this young man was actually pack. I nod in acceptance and in conformation that he is in fact pack.

"Where can I find Commissioner Hughes." I state turning to the boy. As if coming to a realization the boy scowls before shouting.

"In his office, Bastard!" Before turning and stomping off to a desk, muttering obscenities all the way. Havoc looks shocked before he breaks out into a full out grin, while Riza looks to be in deep thought.

"Well, he will certainly add variety to the pack." Laughs Havoc. I shake my head at him, then start walking towards Maes' office. I wanted to talk to the boy more find out how he survived all this time without the pack.

Maes Hughes was the first I added to my pack, when I was just starting out. He may not be a shifter but, scent doesn't lie, he's pack. There were several members who weren't shifters, which is not so odd but extremely rare. The Lieutenant, Havoc, and 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda being the only shifters-plus myself-leaving Maes, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery and Warrant Officer Vato Falman as regular Homo sapiens. It comes in handy have them around if one of the shifters is to strung up and can't shift back-without being compelled by myself-them the others would cover for us. Going as far as putting a leash on Havoc one time. Yup having the regulars around was good. What wasn't so good was having one of them living on their own in a different city. Not only do I have to talk to the packs and pride about not touching what's mine, but the pack doesn't feel whole when one of us is gone. I shake my head again, I'm getting to worked up and the stiffness in Riza and Jean indicate that I'm broadcasting my anger. Breathing in, I pause, the knock on Maes' door.

There's a "Come." from inside and we enter. Maes room is a mess, paper work is stacked high, the trash bin is over flowing, and the shelves are covered in pictures of Mae's wife Garcia and daughter Elicia. There are a couple photos of the pack and much to my surprise the young boy from before. He was younger in the pictures but the eyes are the same. He's in a few of the pictures and some of them dated back. In one he has his are slung over another boy, possible a relative there is enough resemblance to say the least. And another of him and Hughes at what looks to be his graduation from the CCPD academy. How did Maes know him, know him and not recognize him as pack, pack that he should then bring to East City to greet the Alpha. Something was going on and I needed answers.

"Maes, you've been hiding things."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Roy talks Pack

Chapter Two: Roy talks Pack.

previously on Shifters

Edward Elric is a Detective at Central City Police Department and also a shifter. At work he runs into a man who ends up sniffing him, then asks him where the commissioner is. What up with that? Needless to say Ed is weirded out, but is compelled to answer, realizing that this man is "Pack." Ed freaks, he doesn't want an new one after his old pride, from his mysterious past. Ed's boss-basically his Uncle-turns out to be part of strange mans' pack. Now on with the show.

"Maes, you've been hiding things."

"Roy!" Maes jumps up to greet his alpha. He reaches out for his hand and slightly angles his head away from the Colonel, showing his submission to him. Colonel Mustang clasps their hands, then pulls Maes in and take a deep breath-breathing him in. When a member of the pack has been gone for a while, their scent changes slightly, so other members need to learn the new scent...it's also a comfort thing, but we'll stick with the new scent thing for now. When he's released he smiles then turns to Havoc and Riza for the same treatment. They hug and laugh and Maes rumples Havoc's hair. It was great to see him again. Although the rest of the pack couldn't come, the reassurance that Maes was alright lifted from his mind.

"Maes." drawing the attention back to himself, the three looked up at him. "We need to discuss the boy that smells like pack, here in your offices." Maes looked surprised then nervous.

"He's a friend. Look, Roy he's just a kid. He's Aunt asked for me to look out for him. That's all."

"Looks like more that just a friend to me." Havoc spoke, holding a up a picture of Maes with the kid on his shoulders. I pointedly stare at Maes. He's never tried to cover something up as important as pack.

"Alright what's the deal with him? He..." I pause looking for the right thing to say "...seams interesting."

Havoc snickers "That probably has something to do with a strange man walking up and sniffing him."

"You did what!" Maes yells. "Izumi, is going to kill me if she finds out." Roy pales

"What does this have to do with Izumi?" He had had several interactions with Maes' step sister and he was not looking forward to the next one.

"That's his Aunt. How did you even know he was pack. I thought he wears a concealer."

"He does, however it did not smell like he had reapplied it recently." Riza scent of smell was the strongest in the pack. Continuing on Roy states "I thought Izumi was and only child. How does she have a nephew?"

"She found the kid, raised him you could say."

"That explains the attitude." mumbles Havoc.

"None the less he is pack, therefore he must come to East, to meet the others. Possibly move there. And I would like you to come to Maes, it hasn't been the same, we need you, come home." Mustang sighed. "He needs a pack Maes. You know this, it's not safe for a shifter to be on their own. Have I not been a good pack leader? Are you upset with me?" He was truly curious, why Maes would hide the young boy from him, and he could only guess why.

"What! No gods no. Your one of the better Alphas out there, Ed just needs some time before he's ready for another connection like that."

"Okey," there was a pause while everyone mulled everything over.

"This is not what I've come to discuss." he pauses making sure to have Hughes full attention "The Sins are active again." Maes looks up sharply, eyes going wide. The Sins were a gang that's sole purpose seemed to be stirring up as much trouble as they could. Last time, they ended up starting a full out Pack/Pride war. A whole pride was wiped out. It was devastating, sure there was discrimination against shifters but something on this level struck a cord with everyone shifters and non alike.

"What's the damage so far?" Maes asked quietly. Riza brought out a map and Havoc began place pieces.

"17 dead, 48 injured. They blew up a building." Riza put in.

"At first, it was a body left on the front steps of Eastern Command, a shifter but he was also an officer, so that makes it a government case." Roy added. "And it looks like they've moved on to Central. So we're to cooperate with the CCPD." Maes nodded his consent. There was a knock at the door and a golden head poked in.

"Hughes?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the boy looked hesitant, but then walked in like he owned the place.

"Ed, what can I do for you." Hughes asked

"Sorry to interrupt, but here's the report on my last assignment, the Barry the Butcher case." Ed snuck glanced at Roy. Havoc and Riza angled their bodies toward Ed as he walked in, it was the pull of pack, the need to scent him or touch him.

"Ah yes," replied Hughes looking over the report. "Detective Edward Elric, this is Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, along with 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, they brought a high security ca...WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU BREAKING HIS ARM!?" Everyone was startled, and Ed had the decency to look repentant.

"He caught me off guard, he also struck when my back was turned. And about breaking his arm. HE WAS COMING AT ME WITH A MEAT CLEAVER! I had to defend my self." Ed defended.

"Yeah, then what's with excessive beating of the culprit once he was restrained?"

"Who wrote that?! You know what I bet it was Lieutenant Grand wasn't it."

"Your not denying it." Havoc put in earning a dirty look from Ed.

"He was asking for it, you would have done the same too if he came at you with a meat cleaver. Geez cut a guy some slack." Ed muttered the last part. Colonel Mustang and his officers looked on in a variety of amusement, disapproval, and enjoyment. Not in their wildest dreams would they have thought that a of their pack could be this rambunctious. Suddenly a pull from Detective Elric. It was so strong that the whole room felt it, he needed to shift.

Shifting was considered a private thing, that should really only be done in the confines of ones home or with their pack/pride. We all stand, ready to take care of him if he should so

Break...SMILE'~'WEIRD...Break

I had gotten to my desk without further interruptions. Hughes was likely to call him in later about the strange people. Man, this was not good I didn't need another pride, Al and him had done just fine on our own...well Aunt Izumi helped a bit. She wasn't pride but as close as I was willing to get to another shifter community. God! I need to focus on finishing my report, to turn in with everyone else's.  
His mind started to wander a bit after a while. 'I haven't shifted in some time, if I don't do it soon, I'll end up shifting without meaning to.' That's a problem shifters have if they don't shift regularly, they will shift randomly, at the most infuriating moments, leaving them vulnerable. I finished my report and looked towards Hughes office, the strange people have been in their awhile...he wont mind if I interrupt. He might even thank me for saving him. I get up and knock on the door before pushing in. Once I get a look at them again I realize their military. Oh perfect just what I need. Hughes begins to introduce them but freaks out over my report. The guy had a meat cleaver! I was getting to worked up, the shift was pushing at the edge of my mind now, damn what bad timing. Great now they're all looking at me.

"What?!" I basically snarl. Hughes stands and comes around the desk without looking away. And Colonel Bastard had also stood, inching nearer as if to catch him.

"Ed?" Hughes asked questionably "You alright. When was the last time you shifted?" I have to think about it, a month ago? Had it really been a month since my last shift?

"A month...maybe. I don't know." I answered. My eyes pulsate, vision enhancing immensely, then situating to normal. Ears throbbing with each adjustment.

"A month that's pretty dangerous." Havoc said alarmed. The Colonel takes another step closer.

"Back off!" I growl. I need to get out of here. "Hughes, I'm taking the rest of the week off." I manage to get out before bolting from the room and stumbling past a few desk-into a couple people-and right into the men's restroom.

End of Chapter Two

Wow I've never wrote a story before, and people have clicked to follow my first. I'm really shocked, but so happy that those of you have followed, have. So thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3: Roy gets a Kitty

Chapter Three: Roy gets a Kitty.  
previously on Pack Protects Their Own  
After running into Edward, Colonel Roy Mustang and his Lieutenants go to Maes Hughes office-who happens to be part of their pack-to discuss their newly acquired pack mate and the threat of the gang known as the Sins. Ed interrupts to deliver his report but ends up getting wound-up. With already being so close to having to shifter, he runs out, leaving a worried and upset Alpha. Now on with the chapter. Enjoy.

"Ed! SHIT!" Maes called after him rushing to his office door.

"Where is he going? It's not safe!" Mustang was fuming. 'What was the boy thinking? He can't just rush out when he's about to shift.' Havoc and Riza already rushed out trying to get a feel for where Edward went.

It was to hot. He was burning from the inside out. He would die from this heat, it hurt, it hurt. Why wouldn't it stop? 'PLEASE! Just make it stop, it's so hot. It had to get out, it had to get out!' Struggling to get out of his clothes, Ed clumsily unbuttoned his button down-ripping a few buttons along the way. Stumbling to a sink, he turned on the water, splashing his face. Staring up at his reflection, he could see his pupils turn to slits then back.

"Haggrr.." he groaned, and then it was like opening his eyes as his animal form.

When a shifter hasn't shifter for a while, not only are they forced to shift, but they are more animal than not. So Edwards first instincts were to hide and get somewhere high...

Havoc-being the best at sensing other pack members lead the group to the office facilities. Maes pushed the door open as the others trailed in. Riza was the first to spot Ed. He was up on the edge of the bathroom stalls, pushed up into the corner.

"Sir." she said drawing Mustangs attention from the clothes, and his own search. She then pointed to the last stall, and up. As Mustang raised his gaze to the top, he stopped shocked.

"He's a cat." Havoc put in curiously, inching forward to get a better look. Ed growled at him, baring his teeth.

"Oooo he's a feisty one isn't he? Come on Chief, we wont hurt you." Havoc reached his hand up towards him-only to have his hand swiped at.

"He wont come down with us all smelling of wolf. It's like saying 'come to the nice predators waiting to eat you.' He wont come down until he gets more control over his form." Maes said. At Hughes' voice Ed perked up, his ears twitching-toward him.

"We may not have to wait as long as you thought." Havoc said watching as Ed laid his head down but his ears twitched when he spoke. Roy looked around before deciding to give orders.

"Hawkeye, lock the door. Hughes, go to you desk collect anything you'll need for the next week." Maes and Riza moved into action.

"Havoc find Detective Elrics' desk, get his bag. Then bring the car around, we're heading back to East." Riza unlocked the door letting Havoc out before shutting it again. She then proceeded to take out her phone-informing the pack of recent developments. Now, with Roy's orders being followed he turned his attention to the lion cub, who had opened his eyes to watch the proceedings.

"Alright Edward, this is what we're going to do. Your going to come down right now. Then we will be leaving to East City and the rest of our pack. Once you take control of yourself, we can begin to integrate you with the pack. Are we clear." Roy really had no idea how far gone Edward was but just to be sure he wanted to lay everything out on the table for him. Edward for his part raised his hindquarters, and narrowed his eyes.

Slowly, Roy picked up Ed's shirt so that he could wrap him up-and not get clawed.

"Alright Ed, come down. Do like tuna I have tuna, maybe a nice slice of antelope." Roy chuckled.

"Sir, perhaps not patronizing him will have more affect." Riza suggested-always the level headed one of the bunch.  
While he was turned Ed choose to pounce-all 38 pounds of him-right at Mustangs hip.

"Oomph"

Once he'd gotten his pray on the ground, Edward proceeded to pull out the shinny trinket and bite it.  
Pushing up into his elbows, Mustang looked down at the cub now gnawing on his pocket watch.

"Well that's one way to get him down." Roy deadpanned. "Look, Riza our fist cub." Riza gave him a look, as there was a knock on the door. Through the pack bond, Riza knew it was Maes and Havoc. Opening it, they both squeezed in so as not to let Ed out. Maes let out a squeal of joy.

"Oh look at him, look at my Edo." he pulled a camera out of no where, taking pictures of the two on the ground. "EDO! Look over here. Over here EDO!"

" Maes, ENOUGH!" Roy yelled over Maes excited clamor. Ed was trying to look feral and fierce, but the image was ruined by the silver pocket watch still clamped in his mouth.

Havoc snickered.

Riza bent down and plucked Edward of the ground, and held him to her chest. Mad at the loss of his shinny trinket, Ed turned to take revenge on who had pulled him away from it, but one look as the chain hanging from Hawkeye's uniform changed his mind.

Chick

Maes snapped another picture as Havoc helped Roy off the ground.

"God he's heavy. What are you feeding him, Maes?" Roy complained.

"He does seem to be heavier, than he should." Riza added.

"Ah, that would be his metal implants(1). He was caught in a pack war, and was pretty messed-up. But he's fine now, moved on with his life. He's working here and sending money to his brother for his studies whenever he can. Nice boy you'd like him, Al that is, almost the exact opposite of his brother polite, kind, and never disrespecting." Hughes explained as Mustang smoothed out his uniform. Normally, Roy would have been the one holding or stroking a pack member in form, but Riza being his mate and Ed being their first cub...he'd let it go.

Pushing their way out of the building and onto the street, they immediately spotted the car, and piled in; Havoc in the drivers seat, Maes in the passenger, and Roy and Riza cozied up in the back with Ed on top of them, now lying on his back playing with the fingers stroking him. Roy smiled contently, being in the presence of his wayward pack member and the newly added cub, lifted a weight he didn't know he had, off his shoulders. And soon he would be reunited with the whole pack and everything would be well.

Notes...  
1. I still wanted Ed to somehow have the name Fullmetal so he needed to have an accident. However I couldn't have Ed with automail, no matter how much I wanted to. It just wouldn't make sense with him shifting, he'd end up with a human arm and leg, but lion cub body. So to rectify this problem Ed has a few metal plates, and screws, and maybe a few metal skeletal pieces thrown in.

Thank you to everyone who has commented. It helps, it really does since I'm new to writing. I'll try to proof read better and have someone look at my writing.

Sorry it I keep leaving off with cliffhangers, I don't mean to it just sort of happens. I tried to round off chapter three's ending so that it wasn't a complete cliffhanger. How'd I do? Let me know. 


End file.
